


Deep Down

by AndreaDTX



Series: Breaking Tradition [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Cock Warming, Dom Bucky Barnes, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaDTX/pseuds/AndreaDTX
Summary: An alpha, an omega, a sub, a dom, handcuffs, teasing, and sex toys. Most people would assume they already know the who, what, why of the situation. But that's because they don't understand *how* Steve and Bucky prefer to play.





	Deep Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Глубоко внутри](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329807) by [Blacki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki)



Bucky’s sitting on the couch. It's Friday night and he’s _au natural_ with a beer in hand, non-alcoholic since it’s not like the real thing gets him buzzed. He just likes the ritual of it. The TV’s on but the sounds muted, and he’s watching whatever the cop/ monster hunter is doing to catch this week’s baddy. Or at least he’s pretending to watch. And a pretense is all it is. In reality, his whole focus is keenly on Steve, his alpha, who’s kneeling in the V of Bucky’s spread legs.

Steve’s completely naked, a perfect, irresistible tableau of smooth, gleaming, unmarred skin, his big hands cuffed at the small of his back. His powerful legs are curled under him, bound at the ankle, effectively hobbling him. With the TV muted, the buzz of the prostate massager that’s working deep inside Steve is faintly audible. But other than the occasional twitch, Steve’s perfectly still and quiet, the lashes of his closed eyes shadowing his flushed cheeks, his blond head bowed almost beatifically, and those perfect, pink lips stretched wide around Bucky’s hard cock. Every few minutes, Steve pulls his head up just enough to exhale and take in a few gasping breaths before settling back down, re-seating Bucky’s cock deep into his throat. The sight of it alone makes Bucky burn and wish desperately that he had Steve’s skill for sketching so he could capture Steve in this moment of erotic, submissive perfection.

Stretching languidly, he casts a glance at the clock and gives an almost mournful sigh. Half an hour’s a long time. He grips Steve's face and taps him firmly against the cheek until Steve’s eyes flutter open.

“Had enough, Stevie?” Bucky asks.

Steve pulls up enough to breathe and then completely off, a milky string of their combined fluids stretching between Bucky’s wet cock and Steve’s swollen plump mouth. Steve licks his lips once, twice, and looks up at Bucky, blinking, eyes blown wide with lust, clearly having trouble climbing back up from sub space.

"You're okay," Bucky reassures him. "You've been down for about thirty minutes."

Steve nods sluggishly and leans forward, clearly wanting to go back under.

“One more?” he begs, his voice a gravelly, raw wreck of a sound. “Please, Sir?”

Bucky caresses Steve’s cheeks with his thumbs, looks down at Steve’s hard, twitching cock, at his belly and thighs, slick and shiny with his own spend where Steve’s already cum twice. Bucky not sure he's ever seen anything as hot as his alpha fucked out and floating in his own head. Without much hesitation, he gives in. Steve’s been very good this week and this was all he’d asked for as a reward.

Grabbing the remote to Steve’s vibrator, Bucky cranks it up two levels. “One more.”

Steve moans, low and long, twisting for a long moment, trying to adjust to the stronger vibrations before he moves to go back down. “Thank you, Sir.”

Bucky sits back, watching as, inch by inch, his cock disappears back into Steve’s mouth. Steve sucks gratefully at the head for a moment before he opens up and takes Bucky into the tight, wet confines of his throat. Breathing hard, Bucky is careful to remain still. Until Steve swallows hard, pulling a keening groan out of him. When Bucky comes back to himself and looks down, Steve’s staring up at him, smiling as much as he can with his mouth stuffed so full.

“Oh, you want to play now?” he laughs softly, a tease in his voice.

Steve’s eyes dance with playful merriment. Or at least they do until Bucky cranks the remote another two levels. That sends Steve’s eyes rolling back in his head, his throat spasming around Bucky. Goosebumps race up Steve’s back and his muscles tremor under his skin, making the links to his cuffs jangle softly. Bucky waits and watches, waiting for that moment…

And when Steve shifts to pull up for air, Bucky holds him down.

Steve looks up at Bucky, eyes wide and hopeful, his rib cage rippling in a futile effort to get air. Bucky can see the excitement creeping across Steve’s face. Steve fucking _loves_ when they play this way, maybe because he can now get carefully controlled pleasure out of something that had been such an uncontrolled, frightening part of his life pre-serum. Still, Bucky reserves it for special occasions.

Bucky counts slowly to five in his head before letting him up. Steve pops up and off, gasping, gulping air, swaying dizzily.

“Again… Please,” he slurs before slotting Bucky back into his mouth. Bucky obliges, again waiting until Steve is about to lift up for air to hold his head in place.

“More,” Steve pleads as soon as he has the breath to do so, his pupils somehow even more dilated.

“Last time,” Bucky warns. Steve, sky high on the endorphin rush, will let Bucky choke him completely out if Bucky’s not careful.

Steve swallows Bucky back down, his throat working around Bucky’s hardness, gripping, squeezing, hot and wet. When the muscles relax, signaling that he’s about to come up for air, Bucky presses his metal hand hard to the back of Steve’s head, keeping him in place. He kicks Steve’s remote to its max output, then quickly tosses it and wraps his hand around Steve’s throat, rubbing hard at the glands there, encouraging the scent endorphins to release, shivering in pleasure when his thumb runs over the bulging outline of his cock in Steve’s throat.

Steve jerks and trembles and Bucky knows if he had air, he’d be moaning wildly. Bucky’s plan is to hold the count to ten this time, give Steve a final thrill, but before he can make it to three, Steve spasms and he starts to swivel his hips, his body giving every sign of impending orgasm. Bucky lets go and shifts to shove his leg between Steve’s to give his something to rut against in case his knot pops, which it sometimes does when Steve’s _really_ turned on even if he’s not inside of Bucky.

Steve pulls off, gasping, grinding hard and desperate against Bucky’s shin, the hot spatters of cum splattering Bucky’s skin as Steve jerks and whimpers before collapsing, exhausted and winded, shivering through the aftershocks.

"Gah," Steve mumbles incoherently, looking up at Bucky, completely wrecked. The visual is too much.

“Fuck,” Bucky groans, now on the edge himself. He grabs his slick, aching cock and only has to stroke once, twice before he’s shooting on to his own belly. Steve licks at the trails faintly before slumping down again, panting against Bucky's inner thigh.

Coming down from his own high, Bucky’s starting to drowse when Steve whimpers.

“Sir... Yellow.”

Bucky startles and his eyes dart down to Steve who's squirming uncomfortably. And then he hears the buzzing. Bucky curses and scrabbles looking for the remote he stupidly tossed in the heat of the moment. He finds it and quickly dials the thing down and off. Steve sighs in relief.

“Sorry, babe.”

Steve nuzzles against his thigh, licking at the traces of slick and spend there. “No worries. Still perfect. I could use some cuddle time though.”

“Of course,” Bucky says and grabs the keys to the cuffs off the side table.

He releases Steve’s hands and feet, rubbing the joints, working through the pins and needles. He helps Steve on to the couch then pops into the kitchen and dampens a clean towel. Once the massager is removed and Steve’s clean, Bucky grabs the towel he’d been sitting on to keep his slick from leaking into the couch, wipes himself,  and tosses it on the coffee table next to the rest of the stuff he’ll have to clean up tomorrow. He wraps Steve in the big blanket they keep nearby for naps and wraps it around his spaced-out sub. It’s a tight fit, two super soldiers on a couch, but all the better excuse to snuggle up.

Steve hums groggily. “So floaty. Best. Reward. Ever.”

Bucky holds him tight, pecks a kiss to the side of his head, and rocks his alpha to sleep.


End file.
